


Carry On

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Asaaaahiii,"</i> Noya groans, each syllable elongated much more than necessary. "I-I don't think I can make it home from practice. You... have to... carry me."</p><p>Asahi is growing braver by the day, because he merely rolls his eyes at Noya's antics. </p><p>"I'm injured!" Noya adds. </p><p> “You have a rash. On your neck. Your feet work just fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

There was a time when the three of them—Daichi, Suga and Asahi—would all leave practice together. The latter isn't really sure when things changed, exactly, but now the two usually bid him goodbye with knowing smirks and sly grins that Asahi doesn't know what to make of. Today is no exception.

Asahi hasn't even managed to remove his practice shirt when the two tell him to have fun, and that they'll see him later. He blinks after them, but it's not long before he's drawn back into conversation. 

"You should've seen it!" Nishinoya exclaims, a smile stretching across his face. It's the kind of smile that Asahi finds himself instantly reciprocating. "He did a move that looked just like the rolling thunder. Except instead of saving a volleyball he was dodging a machete thrown by an undead zombie." 

Asahi shakes his head. "You play too many video games." 

Noya lets out a mock gasp. "Asahi-san! You can _never_ play too many video games." 

"Is that so?" Asahi plucks at a loose thread on his shirt. Just about everyone's already filed out of the change room. He's not sure why he feels suddenly self conscious changing in front of Noya. It isn't like they haven't caught glimpses of each other changing before. _You're being silly._ He steels himself, stripping his sweat-soaked shirt off and tossing it into his bag in one smooth motion. After slipping into a clean shirt and readjusting his hair, he turns back to Noya. The libero is surprisingly silent. He flinches a little when their eyes lock, before launching into a tirade about the rash he got on his neck from trying Saeko's perfume. 

Once again Asahi finds himself smiling. Usually people like Noya, people who are full of boundless energy and equipped for talking nonstop, leave him feeling drained. That's why Noya is a contradiction. It's nice listening to him speak, to watch him move animatedly and hear him laugh. Asahi's content to listen without having to add too much to the conversation. 

They exit the change room together, with Noya flush against his side. The close proximity doesn't bother him, either. Instead, it leaves him feeling a tad too warm with a flush that's not from practice. 

"I guess I'll see you Monday?" Asahi offers quietly once they reach a fork in the road. 

Noya's bottom lip juts out. "Asahi, you want to get rid of me already?" 

He ducks his head. "Well, no..." 

"We should hang out longer!" 

"It's getting late, isn't it?" He can feel his heart starting to pick up. They've never stayed this late after practice before. Not without other members of the team present, that is. 

A frown creases Noya's forehead. There's a lull in the conversation, but Asahi's learned that Noya's silences are always short-lived. 

Noya takes a step closer. And then another. But not a regular step, Asahi notes. More like an exaggerated limp. _"Asahi,"_ Noya groans, each syllable elongated much more than necessary. He flings an arm over his head. "I-I don't think I can make it home from practice. You... have to... carry me." 

Asahi's growing braver by the day, because he merely rolls his eyes at Noya's antics. 

"I'm injured!" Noya adds. 

“You have a rash. On your neck. Your feet work just fine.”

"There's no fooling you, is there?" 

"Nope," Asahi confirms unsympathetically. 

"What if I'm just overworked from practice?" 

"Aren't we both, though?" 

Noya inches closer still, feet planted mere centimeters in front of Asahi. He tilts his head up, peering at Asahi through his lashes. "What kind of prince charming are you if you won't even carry me?" 

Asahi's heart beat is dangerously loud now. The soft glow of sunset frames Noya in a golden corona. His expression is open and earnest and soft. Asahi's throat tightens. 

"It's okay, you know," Noya continues with a drawn-out sigh. "I understand if you're not strong enough to lift all five foot three point two inches of me. We can't all be made of pure muscle." 

Asahi's not really sure what's come over him. Maybe it's the way Noya's eyes look now that they're up close, like liquid honey studded with amber. Maybe it's the teasing smirk his lips twist into. Maybe it has to do with how close they're standing, close enough for their body heat to radiate off each other. Asahi's not sure. All he knows is that in the next moment, he's scooped Noya up in his arms, hugging him close to his chest. 

A choked noise leaves Noya's throat. His hands instantly latch onto the lapels of Asahi's clothing. 

"U-um..." Noya's eyelashes flutter rapidly, but he doesn't tear his gaze from Asahi. 

Noya may be short, but he's also pure muscle. Definitely not a light-weight. Asahi swallows. He knows he's going to regret this in a minute or two. He's probably going to regret this so much that he'll get a fake identity and flee the country, but in the moment, he can't bring himself to regret holding Noya close like this. 

Noya exhales heavily, his breath stirring across Asahi's face. He's a comforting weight in Asahi's arms. His first instinct is to hug Noya closer, which is really weird now that he thinks about it. Noya probably thinks he's weird. He just made a joke is all. Why did Asahi take his words seriously? 

He swallows thickly. "S-sorry." Noya is silent while Asahi carefully sets him down. Asahi gives a nervous laugh to try and dispel the tension between them. "If I carry you home, people will probably think I kidnapped you, or something." He knows he looks rather... er, rugged? Scruffy? And could easily pass as a member of the Yakuza. 

"I wouldn't complain," Noya quips, shattering his train of thought. 

"Oh," Asahi says faintly. 

Noya peers up at him. "You look like you're about to have an aneurysm," he observes.

"Y-yeah. I mean no! No, I'm not." 

"Relax, Asahi," he laughs airily. "It's not like we, you know, kissed, or anything." 

Now Asahi's the one making choked noises. 

Noya leans closer. "Unless you want to?" 

Asahi can't for the life of him tell if Noya is joking or not. He's seen him gawp at Kiyoko on more than one occasion, and he knows that Noya and Tanaka are very touchy-feely. He probably acts like this with everyone. Asahi's the one being weird. And he's overthinking things again. If Daichi was here, he'd probably smack Asahi upside the head. 

"U-u-um." 

"If I'm making you uncomfortable just tell me." 

"You're not," Asahi assures him automatically. Noya arches an eyebrow, leaving him to scramble for words. "I just... couldn't really tell if you were joking or not." 

"Asahi-san. I'd never joke about something so serious." 

"Really? Then does that mean you... you actually wanted to—?" 

Noya simultaneously leans up on his toes and yanks Asahi down, before slanting their mouths together. The angle is a bit off, so Noya's lips just graze his, but it's enough to steal the breath from his lungs. He's too stunned to give much of a reaction, but Noya somehow seems to understand. He grins up at him, before licking his lips. Asahi's eyes capture the movement, before flitting back up to meet Noya's gaze. 

"I'll see you on Monday, okay Asahi-san?" he sounds as breathless as Asahi feels. 

"Okay," he answers shakily. Even as he says this, he doesn't move. 

Noya gives him a playful shove. "Do I have to carry _you_ home?"

Asahi's lips twitch into a nascent grin. "I wouldn't complain," he echoes Noya's earlier words. 

"Maybe next time?" Noya offers with a grin so bright it could put sunlight to shame. 

"I'll hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always lovely :))


End file.
